


[Podfic] lost and (i'm) found by mwestbelle

by fire_juggler



Series: [Podfic] Scent and a Sound 'Verse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] lost and (i'm) found by mwestbelle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost and (i'm) found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231142) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



> Cover art by growlery.

Cover Art created by growlery.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lost_and_im_found.mp3)

## Length:

00:14:47 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lost_and_im_found-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 14.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lost_and_im_found-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.4 MB 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] lost and (i'm) found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443931) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
